


timebomb

by lizardex



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: But that’s okay, F/F, Somehow, about her feelings, are we really surprised at this point?, but that’s okay too, demi-goddess dragon pixie doesn't know how to talk to her sea witch girlfriend, no we're not, so that means: angst and softness, sorry for any typos, the sea witch can’t talk about them either, this one is mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardex/pseuds/lizardex
Summary: If we overanalyze everything, it loses its initial meaning. So let everything flow naturally, as chaotic as that can be.





	timebomb

**Author's Note:**

> So, with descendants 3 premiering literally in a week, I thought that we (I) all needed a little more of Uma and Mal (hopefully we’ll get that from d3, but for now: fanfic time) so, I hope you enjoy it even tho it’s a mess!
> 
> if you guys want to send me prompts, headcanons, questions, suggestions or anything, here’s my curious cat link: https://curiouscat.me/UmalsThunder

For a moment, Mal felt all of her senses become alert, as she looked around and realized that she did not recognize the place where she had woken up. Of course, always the parties on the isle of the lost can become a bit extreme, and Mal was not strange to that extreme, but she was sure that that’s not what happened the night before. She had in mind that the next day she had to help Maleficent with her routine of going to collect the rent and instilling fear in anyone who has not gathered enough money, and if her mother realized she had a hangover... well, let's say that Mal had scars that not even ointment (the less expired one she could find) could remove.

But then she felt a pressure in her abdomen, and something in her chest told her that everything was fine and that she should calm down. She turned her head and found an aqua color that adorned a pillow with an infinity of braids that had amulets and intricate jewels in them. It had been a long time since Uma and Mal had started dating. To be honest, it was the most natural thing that happened on the isle. They were friends since childhood, causing problems in Dragon Hall and in any business that occurred to them, most villains could only be villains if they had their magic, but by being on the wrong side of the barrier, they were as dangerous as a dog on leash. They can scare you, but they can't really hurt you. They were known throughout the isle, the offspring of an evil fairy and a sea witch. Mal, daughter of Maleficent, Mistress of Darkness, and Uma, daughter of Ursula, Witch of the Seas, an inseparable duo, partners-in-petty-crime.

Their relationship was so natural, their minds so connected to each other, that it was difficult to realize when exactly they began to feel different for each other. Perhaps it was when Uma surprised Mal kissing Evie, the Evil Queen’s daughter (years later Mal would tell her they were only practicing, since Evie was her friend too, and she had an irrational fear of having her first kiss with someone who did not love her, so she wanted to have her first kiss with her friend, the closest thing to love she has ever known).

Uma felt such severe pain in the pit of her stomach that she didn't know what to do with herself. Mal was her partner, you could even say her best friend, and she wasn't supposed to care who she kissed. That's why she couldn't understand either, after running away with Mal's screams calling her name behind her, how she had reached Captain Hook's ship, taking Harry Hook by the collar of his vest and bumping her lips with his. As Uma had anticipated, Harry followed the game. When Uma turned away from him and saw the shadow of pain on Mal's face, it should have satiated her, for she seemed to mimic the pain she had felt when she saw Mal kissing Evie. After all, there was a simple rule that all VKs followed: an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.

However, to Uma's surprise, that is not what happened. The pain she already felt quadrupled, clouding her senses, and when she saw Mal escaping from the scene, it took everything from her to keep the tears that threatened to escape her eyes at bay. This was not a normal situation that deserved to be matched, it went far beyond the unwritten rules by which they were guided by the streets of the isle, no. This situation involved feelings.

Feelings. If only Uma knew what to do with them.

Uma felt her feet move by themselves, chasing Mal. She didn't know what she was going to do when she reached her. She didn't know what words to use, she didn't know what expression to put on her face. Pain? Surprise? A cold look? Should they talk about what happened? Would everything be ruined if they did? And the question that she asked herself the most, when did they get to this extreme?

She could finally reach Mal and tried to take her hand to stop her, but Mal stopped abruptly and removed her hand, as if Uma had burned her.

"What do you want?" Mal asked, with a strange tint in the tone of her voice. It reminded Uma of when Mal lowered her walls and let herself be vulnerable around Uma, telling her about Maleficent and what her mother did with her. Uma hated to find something in common with Maleficent. She never wanted to make Mal suffer the way her mother made her suffer.

“Mal, I’m sorry. It was an impulse, a stupid impulse, but it was an impulse anyway. I didn't really want to do it” said Uma, who was trying to put some neutrality in the words she said, she didn't want to continue upsetting the purple-haired girl.

Mal straightened her posture, becoming defensive without a doubt, and said “You have nothing to apologize for, it was dumb to have reacted that way, it's not like you are my girlfriend or anything like that.” and although Mal played her role very well, she was betrayed by the small movement of her hand being brought to her eye, catching a small tear that slid down her cheek.

Uma stretched out her hand and placed it in the same place where the tear had been seconds before, and began to stroke Mal's cheek with her thumb.

“I know I don't owe you an explanation. And you don't owe it to me either. Still, I will tell you: I'm sorry. I act on impulse, I'm an idiot. I should have stayed and listened to what you had to say. But we both know that we are not very good at that thing they call communication.” At that comment Mal laughed softly, and Uma's heart slowly began to melt.

"It wouldn't have mattered anyway." Mal said, looking her in the eye.

"What do you mean?"

“Well, we still wouldn't have talked. Not really."

"You're right, we have that habit."

"Yeah .." and then, Mal placed her hand on the hand of Uma that was still on her cheek, and squeezed it.

"Do you still think that talking about this is a bad idea?" Uma asked, as she approached dangerously, not only to Mal but also to a territory from which she knew there was no return.

"It will always be a bad idea, as long as we are on this damn isle." Mal's words were negative, but still that didn't cause her to back down when Uma began to invade her personal space, to the point that their mouths were inches away from each other.

"Then we shouldn't do anything about it?" Said Uma, testing the ground.

"I don't think so," said Mal, and without further ado, she cut the short distance that separated them and pressed her lips to Uma's. Thousands of dragons began to flutter through Mal's entire body, at the same time that hundreds of tentacles began to hold Uma by all her limbs, making her hypersensitive to the situation she was in. To more of her surprise ... she didn't dislike it. She didn't dislike it at all.

Their mouths began to dance at a firm and safe pace, as if they had known each other for a lifetime and this was just routine. It was exciting and scary, all at the same time.  
They broke the kiss, held hands, and ran to Mal's lair. Walking those stairs was torture, because once Uma tasted Mal's lips, there was nothing in the whole damn world that she wanted to do more than to keep enjoying them, but it was dangerous to be in the streets showing affection, so they had to seek refuge.

Needless to say, that after that discovery, neither Mal saw Evie again, nor did Uma saw Harry again, or at least not the way they saw each other last time.

Mal and Uma began to walk that strange path that other people who believed in fairy tales would call "love", but they were not naive. They knew that there was no such thing on the isle, their relationship was based purely and exclusively on the physical attraction they felt. That's why they didn't talk about those moments when Uma, out of nowhere, stretched her arm to run a strand of hair that clogged Mal's face, or when Mal stayed late at night alone outside the Fish & Chips shop waiting for Uma's shift to end to walk her home. They were little details that they thought were insignificant, but they were little details that hadn't been there before, and those little details were what made all the difference in the world.

It had been several months since that first kiss, and Mal's breath was still caught up in her throat every time she realized how lucky she was to get up in the morning and have Uma by her side. She would never say it out loud (her mother's voice echoed in her brain, "love is for the weak," she said) but she loved Uma. Sure, she could argue about the fact that she didn't really know what love was, and she didn't know how it felt, but she liked to fantasize that love felt like when her cheeks lit up because Uma told her how beautiful she was that day, or the desire that she felt on her entire soul automatically every time Uma's kisses reached her neck and ran all over her body.

Sometimes it was impossible to remember the lie that what they had was purely physical. But she would keep pretending, as long as possible, because she would never forgive herself if she ruined what she had with Uma.

Mal laid her head on one of her arms and stared at Uma, until she heard a subtle, "You know, most people would find it creepy that you stare at them for a long time while they sleep." Uma opened her eyes and smiled at Mal.

"What can I say, your beauty is bewitching"

“Ugh, don’t let my mother hear you say that or she will think that I am Vanessa again. You know how much it cost me to make her understand it last time. That woman kept thinking that she had transformed again and that she was looking in the mirror.” They both chuckled at that, but when the laughter stopped, Uma said “What were you thinking, princess?”

Faced with the question, Mal had to physically stand before she began to share her feelings, so she approached and hid her face in Uma's neck, whom immediately circled her waist with her arm. “Only that I would like to stay here forever. With you.” Mal finally answered.

The turquoise-haired girl sighed, and left a kiss on Mal's forehead before saying “We could, you know? We could stay in this little room and never get out of this bed. I could call Gil through the window and you could contact Carlos through that walkie-talkie he has to ask for food. This is one of the few places where water runs. We would be fine.”

"Mmmh, it sounds like a dream," Mal said, beginning to bite the lobe of Uma's ear. But she turned away and looked into Mal's eyes, whom answered her gaze with confusion (since Uma never rejected her) but before Mal could say anything, Uma said “Maybe one day that could be our reality."

Mal understood the implications of what Uma was telling her. Without using many words, she was talking about a future in which they could be together without having to worry about the consequences that a relationship could bring to them, especially with their mothers. A future in which they would not have to worry about what others think, a future in which they could kiss in public. A future in which love was not a weakness, but a strength.

A world made of sugar, not made for them unfortunately.

And the sad reality of the situation fell on Mal like a bucket of cold water, but she tried to keep her feet on the ground, and replied “Maybe. Someday."

Because maybe that day would never come, but by being in Uma's arms, Mal felt as if everything was possible, even lost causes and broken dreams.


End file.
